Mi cura y enfermedad
by AlesSa EvaNs
Summary: "-Haru...- dijo con brillo en los ojos - si te dieras cuenta que todo lo que hago es porque...- decía mientras la puerta tras ellos se abría. ¿Es porque qué, Makoto?- dijo un chico con dientes de tiburón." Un one-shot un leve toque lime, que espero que a otr@s fujoshis y fundashis agrade n.n Aclaro por las dudas...ES YAOI jajaj reviews? tomatazos? Dejenme en los comentarios :D


Mi cura y mi enfermedad

_Haru...- dijo con brillo en los ojos- si te dieras cuenta que todo lo que hago es porque...- decía mientras la puerta tras ellos se abría._

_¿Es porque qué, Makoto?- dijo un chico con dientes de tiburón._

* * *

- Haru, deberías salir del agua. Empieza a refrescar, te vas a enfermar.- decía un preocupado Makoto.

-...

- Haru-chan; estamos preparando caballa, ven con nosotros a terminar de cocinar. - invitó Nagisa.

-...

- Haru Senpai...- dijo pensativo Rei- Si sigue en agua no podrá competir con Rin-kun.

Ambos se miraron intensamente, luego Haru accedió a salir del agua.

Al llegar el atardecer cada uno regresaba a su hogar, Rei y Nagisa por un lado, Makoto y Haru por el otro.

- Haru...¿Estás bien?

- Estoy bien.

- Si tú lo dices- miró a su amigo- Iré contigo a tu casa, después ya veremos que pasa.

- No hace falta- el comentario aumentó el color rojo de sus mejillas.

- No seas tímido, nos conocemos hace tiempo. Si es con Haru no importa el qué, estaré con Haru siempre.

Haru miró a su amigo como solo él lo sabe hacer, indagando más allá el porqué de sus palabras. Makoto le sonrió y él bajó la mirada. De algo estaba seguro, iría a su casa, no hay manera de cambiarle de idea cuando se pone así.

Al llegar a casa de Haru, Makoto fue al baño directamente. Haru, después de desequiparse, va tras su amigo para ver qué tramaba. Lo vio preparando la tina, había bastante vapor, el aire era caliente sin llegar a sofocar.

- Makoto- _¿qué estas haciendo? ¿Porqué te molestas? _es lo que quiso preguntar pero no pudo.

- Después de que saliste de la piscina no te bañaste, el aire era fresco y ahora podrías enfermar. Ven y date un baño. Le puse sales para que te relajes y algunas esencias.

Makoto en serio se preocupaba por él, lo menos que podía hacer Haru era meterse al agua por el cual el trigueño puso tanto esfuerzo.

Makoto fue a la cocina a prepararle algo caliente, sabía que no le gustaría a su amigo, pero por esta vez no le podía dar el gusto, su salud estaba primero.

- Haru...eres como un niño. - suspiró el chico.

La tetera empezó a silbar indicando que el hervor llegó a su fin. Sirvió el té y se dirigió al cuarto de Haru. Preparaba todo para cuando éste saliera. Encontró la foto de cuando eran chicos y ganaron el campeonato de relevo y varios recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente.

- ...Si te dieras cuenta de todo lo que hago por tí – pensó en voz alta.

- ¿Si me diera cuenta de qué? - preguntó Haru tras suyo, sorprendiendo al otro.

El color se le iba subiendo al rostro al ver a su amigo recién salido del baño. Estaba con una diminuta toalla blanca que le cubría de la cadera hasta la mitad del muslo, con otra similar colgada al cuello secando su cabello. Era tan sexy que dolía.

- Ey, ¿estás bien?- dijo acercándose peligrosamente al chico. Una gota de agua cayó cerca de sus labios.

El trigueño en un ataque de...¿valentía? Agarró las muñecas del recién bañado y lo acorraló por una de las paredes.

-Haru...- dijo con brillo en los ojos- Si te dieras cuenta que todo lo que hago es porque...- decía mientras la puerta tras ellos se abría.

¿Es porque qué, Makoto?- dijo un chico con dientes de tiburón.

Era Rin. ¿Tenía que llegar en un momento como ese? Y es más, ¿qué hacía ahí? Desvió la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada del peliazul atravesándolo para posarse en el recién llegado.

-...- suspiró- porque eres mi mejor amigo y sigues con fiebre- no era lo que tenía en mente decir, pero era lo más ubicado- Rin, cuida de él.

Soltó a su amigo que aún seguía con la vista fija en el pelirrojo y salió del lugar.

-¿Porqué tanto acercamiento de su parte?- quiso saber Rin mientras miraba por donde se había ido el otro- digo, sé que es tu mejor amigo pero...se toma ciertas libertades.

Haru lo miró como diciendo _"mira quien lo dice"_ a lo que Rin , entendiendo la mirada, se sonrojó levemente, y puso las manos tras el cuello.

- Lo que pasa es que quedamos en competir después de tu entrenamiento ¿recuerdas? No fuiste y vine a verte, para saber que pasó- bajó la mirada. _Ahora ya sé el por qué. _Pensó algo triste.

- Entrené de mas, al parecer al salir del agua me resfrié. Makoto vino para corroborar que me medique- dijo alzando la taza que le dejaron antes- No se qué te estarás imaginando- respondió Haru dirigiéndose a su cama. No hacía falta escuchar el _"¿qué hacía Makoto acá?" _para saber que era eso lo que preocupaba al pelirrojo.

Una maliciosa sonrisa de tiburón apareció.

-¿Ah, si? Entrenaste de más...¿Cuál es la razón?- se sentó al borde de la cama sin mirar al ojiazul- Sabes por qué lo haces pero...¿sabes por quien?- esta vez si lo miraba a los ojos- Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Los ojos de Haru brillaban y se veía un leve sonrojo. La sonrisa de tiburón se ensanchó. Sin medir palabra, Rin lo tiró a la cama quedando encima suyo, sujetando ambas muñecas.-Tu...- acercó su cara un poco más- nadas para mí- acercó aún mas su rostro al de Haru, podían sentir la respiración del otro- por que tú eres sólo para mí.

Para sorpresa de Rin, fue Haru quien cortó la poca distancia que los separa con un beso breve pero lleno de sentimientos.

- Y tú viniste sin que te llame. Desde antes eres mío.

Rin no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Y no podía creer que Haru se animara a dar el primer paso. ¿Era efecto secundario de la fiebre? ¡Pues bendita fiebre! Pero no perdería ante él; soltó el agarre al que tenía a Haru para entrelazar los dedos e iniciar el 2° round.

- Te amo Haru – susurro al oído del chico con su sonrisa tiburona. Haru como toda respuesta se sonrojó y miró a otro lado, lo que llenó de una mezcla de alegría y satisfacción al pelirrojo. Acto seguido cerró las cortinas...para que no le moleste el sol al peliazul, claro, si esta enfermo.

Abajo frente a su casa, un trigueño miraba hacia arriba viendo como corrían la cortina. No necesitaba mas. Bajó la mirada dejando que el fleco le cubriera los ojos.

- Sólo no lo vuelvas a dejar, o sino no te lo perdonaré- susurró apretando el puño- Que seas feliz, Haru.

Al día siguiente Haru estaba totalmente sano y hasta se podía decir que parecía feliz, lo cual es rarísimo teniendo en cuenta que nunca demuestra emociones.

- Haru-chaaan ¡estas curado! Mako-chan nos dijo que te llevó a tu casa porque estabas con fiebre- Nagisa fue el primero en saludarle.

- Si, gracias por preocuparte.

- Haru Sensei, si tenías fiebre debiste de sudar mucho ayer por eso hoy estás bien- meditó Rei.

- ¿Si? - preguntó con brillo en los ojos Nagisa- ¿Qué le hiciste Makoto?- preguntó en forma picarona.

- Un té y baño caliente. Luego vino...- miró a Haru para ver su reacción – Rin, y se quedó a su cuidado, ¿verdad?

Haru se sonrojó al recordar cómo Rin hizo que se le pasara la fiebre.

- Oooi! ¿Vuelves a tener fiebre? - Nagisa, inocente.

- Por cierto, no lo veo ahora que lo mencionan – Rei siempre rescatando a tiempo - ¿dónde estará?

- Mi hermano no vino hoy – dijo a modo de saludo – Creo que misteriosamente se enfermó.

- Gou – fue todo lo que Haru dijo.

Sin entender demasiado bien el chiste (excepto Makoto, Haru y Gou claro) se rieron y empezaron a entrenar.

Esta de mas decir que al terminar la práctica el ojiazul fue a ver a Rin. Él fue la causa de que se enfermara, pero gracias a eso sabía como revertir la situación, recuerdo que le hizo sonreír.


End file.
